


Blow

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hook Kink, I REGRET NOTHING, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian’s coy little princess needs to be taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my lovelies.

“Fuck, ‘Rora,” Killian groaned. He gripped her hips with his one hard, so harshly he could already make out a bruise, while he held her hair back with his hook, allowing his lips access to the sweat flesh of her neck. He was careful not to scratch her but he didn’t hold back on tugging every so often, knowing his kinky little sex kitten enjoyed a bit of pain with her pleasure. It was one of the many reasons why he was so bloody enamored with her.

Sweat rolled off their bodies as he increased the force of his undulations. His balls slapped against her firm little arse and he groaned as she clenched her muscles around his throbbing cock. He moved his hand up to take hers. She was all but clawing at the walls but she refused to break her royal composure.

“Come on, love, just scream, I know you want to.” Nothing turned him on more than watching her lose control. When she writhed underneath him, completely lost in passion, and crying out his name it made his cock twitch in ways he’d forgotten were possible.

“I can’t…” she whispered before letting out a small cry as he sped up. “Killian, please…” She whined as she moved to meet his thrusts. He knew she was close but he refused to allow her release until she dropped the proper Princess act.

She shook her head and his nipped at her shoulder. She shuddered and he trailed the tip of his hook down her spine.

“You fucking bastard,” she hissed as he dipped his hook between her legs and rubbed the smooth metal over her swollen bundle of nerves.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he groaned as he fucked her harder.

“You’re depraved.”

“And you love me for it. Don’t pretend like you don’t. You’re a naughty little minx who loves being fucked from behind and with my hook. Refusing to fully indulge in it properly doesn’t make you any better than I am.”

Aurora huffed and he lightly pricked the inside of her thigh with his hook.

“Good God, Killian, if you don’t stop teasing me I’m going to steal that damn hook and lock myself in the bathroom and take care of myself loudly while you’re forced to do nothing but listen.”

An image of his precious princess sprawled on the bathroom’s tiled floor, legs spread, cunt glistening, with his hook stroking that beautiful mound of hers send him over the edge and for the first time in his life Killian Jones found himself blowing his load prematurely.

“Useless blasted thing,” he muttered into her shoulder. He prided himself on putting his princess first and felt personally affronted that he’d failed to make her come.

She glanced back at him and batted her eyes.

“Whoops.”

He watched her coy demeanor and realized that she’d played him on purpose.

“You little-“

Killian threw her onto the bed and moved to his knees. He didn’t need his cock to get her to scream his name. He immediately buried his lips in her sweet, wet cunt. She tasted of the sea and he could feel his cock stiffening as he slipped his tongue into her tight pussy.

He swirled his tongue, moving it in circles while his fingers stroked her clit.

Aurora’s composure broke as she clutched the bed sheets.

“Oh God, Killian, faster,” she cried before moving a hand into her hair. She pushed him closer while moving her hips against his mouth.

He grinned smugly before removing his hook. While his missing limb was an inconvenience, he had found one good use for his nub. He moved his lips up her body before taking a one of her rosy, pert nipples between his lips as he used his phantom limb to get her off.

It didn’t take long, a few strokes and bites later she was crying out his name followed by a string of profanities that got him so hard he soon found himself inside of her once more.

“Don’t blow it this time,” Aurora warned. He smirked and kissed her before pinning her wrists above her head.

“Just for that, I’m going to torture you all night Princess.”

She grinned as the moonlight danced in her eyes.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”

His lips captured hers and he spent the rest of the night proving he could turn his princess into a filthy little wench.


End file.
